mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fantastic Voyage/VC.0085-4
I got another quiz from my dearest partner... who often tells a playful quiz... which I cannot help loving...to answer it with wit. If he had a poster like this...? : ZoroFan1: Well, Mihawk's not that good because we don't know if he's only strong because of his fruit. Zoro is a better pure swordsman. BuggySama: And Smoker could kill Mihawk with his seastone jitte. '' Likely... ��　��　�� Maybe, ZoroFan1 might be Mihawk himself...who posted it to his favorite paper as anonymous... 43, male, nojob. Wow... My post is selected! in the readers posts!! for the first time!!! Who shall I talk to about this wonderful happening!? Roronoa! My dear Roronoa! Have you ever been selected on the paper!? Ah, sometimes... ! !! !!! If you would comment about Buggy, your posts might be often selected... ! !! !!! One more, you use her typewriter, at least to the address... Mihawk might try to entry his account at Buggy's job matching system... 43, male, nojob... : ''Please correct the following errors in the form fields below: Address is a required field. City is a required field. Postal Code is a required field. Choose One is a required field. Umm. This system is not so good. I have to input my info a lot... I don't know how fast to type 1,000 words a paper... That's it! We can offer a typing counter game! on the site! That's fan! ... NOOOO! My score is F! Who is this AAA!? KURO? Who is KURO...? What's up, Hawk-eye? Let me see... Aha, likely... He was a secretary... ! !! !!! I want my secretary! ��　��　�� I really like and respect Roronoa. I also feel he is very pure, earnest and honest in swordsmanship. He is single-minded in swordsmanship. He is not interested in nothing but swords. I think that he is also a great sword master rarely in the history. He was born during the Great Pirates Age, and he is the Worstest Generation. Originally, his teacher Koshiro was a great sword master who had Wado Ichimonji. Now, Wado recognizes that Roronoa is a current owner. He didn't ask why, when he heard that he should quit drinking until he could keep his swords perfect, not to break them any more, even though drinking was only his recreation, or means of communication with his friends at ease. Though he laughs only while drinking with his friends. Even if so, I must quit. He doesn't want to break his swords any longer in all means. If I would be Wado, I would keep him in all means. Wado might feel that Roronoa would be the last owner. Wado would perefer sleeping at his grave with his other swords when he would die, as Shusui did so. Now, Shusui recognizes Roronoa. ��　��　�� By the way, Shusui is not the title but a common noun for fine swords, or smooth cutting as clear as autumn water before/after storm, which reflects red leaves on the face in silence. Roronoa has common concept of the sword. Shusui is famous anonymous. It is both an instance and the class. Fruits might have the similar characteristic, I suppose. Flame-Flame Fruit might recognize Ace's brothers, not only Sabo, but also Luffy. It gave them flame. So that it's OK with which Mihawk prefers, swords or fruits... If he ate, he was dear to his fruit as Doffy, Katakuri, and other heavy users are dear to their fruit... ��　��　�� I like Roronoa's movements and his special attacks in the action games very much. First of all, I grow him up, or train myself to learn his basic movements. Just because I want to finish Hawk-eye while shouting his phrase; Push and push. ... That's the core of hard core!!! I really like his short pose after he finishes his attack in the game. Roronoa still has this habit as his characteristic in the game. In Manga, his attack was always one-way ticket. He poured his everything into his one-way attack. He didn't think after he finished it, dead or alive. He usually got wounded. How hard was his battle? 2 litter? 3 litter? His hardness was told as amount of blood he lost for it, before 3D2Y, in the first half of the story. While, Mihawk had his round ticket. He always wonders after the battle, going home, or drinking wine, or taking a nap, or reading a paper, or posting his comments on his trip... As for Mihawk, encountering is the same of the FAQ from tourists. Oh, you are here on the map. So, you take a bus for 15 minutes at that bus stop. Then you see a lot of tourists. Follow them. Take care. Have a nice trip. ��　��　�� : '' Behavior traits are described in terms of actions which are observable by a third person. Thus, for instance, the behavior trait "being courageous" would be defined as behavior which is directed toward reaching a certain goal without being deterred by risks to one's comfort, freedom, or life. '' : '' ...'' : '' However, if we inquire into the motivation and particularly into the unconscious motivation of such behavior traits we find that the behavior trait covers numerous and entirely different character traits. '' : ''- Erich Fromm, The Restoration of Humanity'' ��　��　�� Hawk-eye asked a tough question, the motivation; 　何を　背負う '' What do you carry on your back?'' 　強さの　果てに　何を望む '' What do you hope at the end of strength?'' I also like this phrase in VIZ vol.6 very much. '' What drives you?'' It reminds me of such poetry. : 山高み　人もすさめぬ　桜花　いたくなわびそ　我見はやさむ やまたかみ　ひともすさめぬ　さくらばな いたくなわびそ　われみはやさむ Dear cherry brossom on the mountain high, Where no one drives to see you. Don't disappoint so much. I adore you. http://www.wakapoetry.net/kks-i-50/ http://utanowa.net/view/62841 https://plaza.rakuten.co.jp/gallia/diary/201302040001/ https://blog.goo.ne.jp/87108/e/8a1d73bd903256f7089418e356ce8208 http://www.incl.ne.jp/hase/koten/k031-040/k039.html ��　��　�� At that time, Roronoa didn't answer to push and push, the strongest of the strongest. At least, he could answer, さあな・・・ Who knows...? Actually, he answered "さァね・・・わからねェ・・・ Who knows...? I don't know..." to the next question, but it was too late. He happened to picture his captain, and then he got a critical hit by Hawk-eye. If he pictured nothing, then his pureness might protect himself against the counter attack. ��　��　�� If the snap shot of VC.0085 came from a trail match with Roronoa during their recreation, Mihawk might murmur again... 　What drives you...? 　なんぞ　すさびたる...？ By the way, Hawk-eye didn't use the terms on Haki, when he talked with Roronoa about the swords. Mihawk might not recognize his ability to protect his swords as Busoshoku, as Rayleagh tought Luffy what Haki was. That's Rayleagh's theory. Mihawk might have another paradigm, 情Jo, and could not explain what he knew so well... 　I can keep my swords! I don't know why! However I can! Thus you can, too! 　I cannot understand him... Does he know the meaning of thus...? - Robin. 　No, don't listen to him... He uses his phrase as he pleased...? - Nami Roronoa recalled drinking Hawk-eye, after he completely finished. Well done. Who shall I report to? Category:Blog posts